Forgotten Memories
by Ginzou Tsuki
Summary: So she thought her life was perfect. That is, until she got amnesia. Now, she lives with five assassins, believing she's Serena Winner. What will happen? Ch7 up.
1. Chapter 1

New story guys! I know! I'm lazy to finish my other ones but I have to write this one down before I forget! I have such…a weird plot for this story that'll probably go nowhere but if I don't finish this story, you guys can use your imagination to finish it! Okay, I'm a loser, I know.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't really own anything at all besides a 20-dollar bill my grandmother just gave me.

**Ages:**

Inner Senshi – 18

Mamoru – 25

Gundam Boys - 19

**Forgotten Memories**

Chapter 1

The sun had already gone and the moon shone out in the night sky. In the silent town of Juuban, there were still stores that were opened for business. It was around 8 PM on a Saturday night. A certain blond headed girl was in the Crown Arcade playing one of her favorite games – Sailor Venus. A small black cat with a weird symbol on its forehead sat on the machine that was next to hers.

"Usagi, don't forget we have a senshi meeting tomorrow afternoon," whispered the cat. Yes, the cat can talk. This is no ordinary cat – she comes from a Lunarian heritage.

"I know, Luna," replied Usagi just before a big "Game Over" sign flashed on her screen. A sigh left her lips as she spun around in her stool so she could prop her elbows on the machine from behind her. She took a glance towards the counter in the arcade to find Mamoru still sitting there and talking to Motoki. A small smile played on her lips.

Her life was going great. She had great friends, she had a wonderful boyfriend, and she was one of the most loved super heroines in Tokyo. What could go wrong? She had a loving family, and even if her schooling wasn't so well off, she still had friends who are willing to support her.

"Usagi, I think you better get going now before your mother becomes worried," said Luna. Usagi looked at the cat and smiled. She also had a caring guardian to watch over her to make sure she's on the right track in becoming Queen of Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century. Nothing can go wrong to ruin her life – nothing. Usagi nodded her head.

She quickly left the machine and towards the counter. She tapped Mamoru on the shoulder, getting his attention so she could say good-bye.

"I'm going home now, Mamo-chan! I'll see you tomorrow at Rei's!" and with that, she gave him a hug.

"Alright Usako. You need me to walk you home?" asked Mamoru. Usagi merely shook her head to say 'no' and then she was out of the arcade. Mamoru looked at her retreating figure until she disappeared off into the night.

"Worried?" asked Motoki from behind the counter as he was wiping one of the cups.

"Kind of but she's a big girl. She can take care of herself," responded Mamoru.

"Well, you're still worried but it's normal. Every man worries for his girlfriend now and then," said Motoki with a smile on his lips. Mamoru looked at him and nodded with a knowing smile.

Usagi was walking down the streets of Juuban without a single worry. She had a soft smile on her lips with a million thoughts running through her head. She had already graduated High School and now, she was going to go to the Tokyo University. This was her last summer in Juuban and with her parents. After the summer is over, she was going to start a new school year as Usagi Tsukino Chiba. Mamoru had asked her to marry him a year ago and they had been engaged since. They had planned the wedding to take place in July and it was now June. She only had a month left of waiting.

She glanced down at her left hand where the bright diamond ring was. Her smile only got brighter – yes, nothing was going to ruin anything. Well, that's what she thought but sometimes, fate and destiny just loves to have other plans.

All of a sudden, a man ran out of the alleyway with a big purse in his hands – obviously he had just performed a heist. Usagi didn't have enough time to react, causing him to crash into her – a direct hit! She fell backwards and her head hit the pavement hard and all she could feel was a bit of pain before everything blacked out.

The man quickly got up, not caring about who he had run into, got the purse, and started to run away from the scene. Just as the man disappeared, another man appeared. He had bright eyes with long chestnut hair that was pulled into a braid.

"COME BACK HERE!" yelled the man with the braid. Then he noticed that a young girl with golden blond hair was lying on the ground and unconscious. _Shit_, he thought. Then he bent down to see if the girl was all right and that was then where he saw blood coming from her head. He quickly picked her up in his arms and ran towards his car.

He quickly put her inside and he jumped into the driver's seat. Within a minute, he sped off the road to find the closest hospital that he could find.

---

This man sat in the waiting room, unable to sit still at all. He kept glancing at the clock and then to the door. It was as though he was waiting for something. Then as though on cue, four boys showed up – well, more like four men, they were about 19 years of age.

"What happened, Duo?" asked a blue eyed and blond haired young man.

"Well, this guy was in a heist and he had a purse full of stolen jewelry. I saw him and yelled at him, and then he ran so I went to catch him. But he got away – however, he didn't get away without hurting this beautiful chick. Her head was bleeding so I took her to the hospital," responded Duo.

"Maxwell, maybe next time, you'll leave this stuff up to the authorities," said a certain person with his jet-black hair tied into a tight ponytail.

"Well, I can't just leave it like that Wufei!" responded Duo.

"Is the girl alright?" asked a tall brown haired and single emerald-eyed man.

"I don't know. They're still in the ER room," responded Duo who glanced at the clock once more. It had been at least two hours since the girl had been in there.

"Hn. Who does she work for?" an emotionless voice rang through the air, which came from a stoic man with messy brown hair and still eyes.

"Heero, did you listen to a word I said?!!" yelled Duo. Before Heero could respond or lack thereof, a doctor walked out of the ER room, causing Duo to rush towards the doctor.

"Is the girl alright?" asked Duo.

"Are you a member of her family?" asked the doctor.

"No, but I was the one who rushed her here," answered Duo.

"Alright then. When the girl had the fall, she hit a – how should I say it – a bad spot. It can and will cause her amnesia but I don't know. There have been people who were lucky and still were intact with their memories. But seeing as to this young girl's injury, she might have a good chance in getting amnesia. Do you know her family so we could contact them and tell them of her predicament?" informed the doctor.

Everyone shook their heads and the doctor had a look of pity. There was no way that this girl would be able to remember anything when she woke up so maybe, they'll have to send her to look for work, and she'll have to lead a new life. Then Quatre had an idea.

"Doctor, why don't you let us take care of her? We'll help her lead a new life and maybe one day, she'll regain her memories," suggested Quatre. The rest of the boys looked at him in disbelief. Has Quatre forgotten that they were assassins? If this girl lived with them, she'll surely be in danger since they have to go on random missions here and there.

"Quatre, buddy, I think you better rethink this," said Duo.

"Maxwell is right, Winner. Oh god, did I just agree with Maxwell?" said Wufei.

"Well…we can't just leave her like this," said Quatre, looking at each of them with sad eyes. He glanced at Trowa and Heero. Trowa merely shrugged his shoulders, not really caring about the situation.

"If she gets in the way, she dies," was all that Heero said. Quatre smiled softly and looked at the doctor. The doctor merely looked at them all, unable to really comment on anything.

"Then it's settled, doctor. We will take her home with us," said Quatre.

"Her name? Did any of you know her name?" asked the doctor.

"No, but I will adopt her into my family. Her name shall be Serena Winner," responded Quatre. Then the boys – once again – stared at him in disbelief. Sure, they were going to let the girl live with them but letting Quatre adopt her?! Well, now we all know that Quatre is too nice for his own good.

"Alright then. I'll prepare all the papers. Follow me," said the doctor. Quatre followed the doctor to the information desk, filling out all the necessary papers that are needed. Duo glanced at Quatre before facing all of the boys again.

"Well, at least we got a hot chick living with us," said Duo.

"And this hot chick is Quatre's adopted little sister," said Trowa quietly.

"Oh…" was all Duo could say before he realized how dangerous Quatre can be. "Shit…that means I can't hit on her unless I want to be …" Duo couldn't finished the rest of the sentence as he gulped. After about a couple of minutes later, Quatre returned.

"Well, I think we should all go home and take some rest. Serena can't be let out until tomorrow. We can visit her tomorrow," said Quatre.

"I just hope you know what you're doing, Winner," said Wufei as he began to walk out of the hospital.

"Yeah…what Wu-man said, Q," responded Duo, who followed behind Wufei. Wufei could only clench his fists before turning around and punching Duo right in the jaw.

"Next time, something is going to come off if you call me Wu-man again, Maxwell," said Wufei before he stomped out of the hospital with about 20 pairs of eyes staring at him.

"That hurt," whispered Duo, rubbing his jaw, and walking out. Trowa and Heero followed silently while Quatre looked down at the ground from embarrassment. And the boys went home for the night to rest before coming back to the hospital another time.

Meanwhile, the senshi or Mamoru had any clue on what happened – let alone the turn of events on their lives.

---

Okay, a little short but it gets the point across. I kind of rushed this chapter – hope it wasn't too crappy. Anyways! Enjoy! And remember to…

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

I really liked this story so now, I'm continuing it! Well, let's just see how far I go. I might rush this story too. I have a habit of doing that and then the chapters are so crappy. Gosh. Anyways, enjoy everyone.

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! I can't believe I got so many reviews for this story!! Hehe I'm so happy. THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but I wish I did. Cries.

Forgotten Memories

Chapter 2

It was already 2 PM in the afternoon. Serena or Usagi stayed in the hospital overnight with doctors and nurses watching over her well being. Meanwhile, her family was getting really worried about her. Though her mother shrugged it off a little, thinking that she might be with Mamoru but then whenever she is, she would call back and tell her family of her whereabouts. Something was wrong…her mother could feel it.

On the other side of town where the Hino Shrine was, everyone was gathered there: Ami – Sailor Mercury, Rei – Sailor Mars, Makoto – Sailor Jupiter, Minako – Sailor Venus, Haruka – Sailor Uranus, Michiru – Sailor Neptune, Hotaru – Sailor Saturn, and Mamoru as Tuxedo Kamen. They were all waiting for the last member of their group to appear – Usagi Tsukino, also known as Sailor Moon.

"Where could that Meatball Head be?!" shouted a girl with long raven hair – Rei.

"I already reminded her," said Luna, who was in thought. "It's unlike her to be this late." Just then, the phone in the temple rang. Rei glanced at the shrine before going to answer the phone since her grandpa was away and Chad was taking a vacation. She slid the door open and walked in, then took the phone by the hand and answered.

"Hello. Hino Shrine," said Rei.

"Rei? This is Usagi's mother. Did she stay over with one of you? She didn't come home last night and we're all worried about her," said Ikuko.

"Usagi never came home last night?" asked Rei.

"No. I was hoping she was with one of you girls or maybe even Mamoru," responded Ikuko.

"Oh…no, she isn't with any of us. I'm sorry but we'll help look for her. Don't worry," said Rei.

"Alright. Thank you," said Ikuko. Rei hung up the phone and rushed outside to tell the others of the news.

"Guys! Usagi never went home last night. Luna, did you see her walk home?" asked Rei.

"WHAT?!" yelled out Haruka, who was obviously overprotective over Usagi.

"I saw her walk home. I asked her if she wanted me to walk with her and she said no. I assumed she got home safely," said Mamoru.

"Her mom said that she didn't go home last night and I'm afraid something happened," said Rei.

"Well, if she got lost or anything, I'm pretty sure we'll find her," said Makoto.

"What if she got raped and then killed?!" yelled out Minako, then half of the girls glared at her while the other half looked like they wanted to cry.

"Minako! Don't jump to conclusions! I'm pretty sure Ami would be able to find her through the Mercury computer," said Makoto.

"Yes, don't worry," said Michiru. Meanwhile, Mamoru had his arms crossed in front of his chest while the worry never left his face.

_I should've walked her home. Now she's missing…I should've been there to protect her! My god…I'm so sorry Usako…_thought Mamoru. Everyone looked at Mamoru, wondering why he was so quiet. Then they noticed how worried he really was.

"Hey…Mamoru-chan. Don't worry so much – she might have gotten lost and gone back to the arcade that night," suggested Rei.

"That's it…I was at the arcade until it closed and she never came back," responded Mamoru. And once again, everyone was in silence as they were all deep in thought.

"What if…we never find her?" asked Minako worriedly.

"Minako…stop thinking so negatively. We will find her," shouted Hotaru as tears welled up in her eyes. Hotaru wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as Michiru enveloped her in a hug.

"I think I'm going to go search around Tokyo for her now. Come Michiru, Hotaru, you guys are with me," said Haruka taking her car keys out and rushing to her yellow convertible.

"Okay, we should split up. Ami, see if you could trace her energy signal and Makoto, you come with me to search," said Minako. Her personality completely changed as she took responsibility. She was, after all, second in command so she definitely had to take on her Senshi character. Ami nodded her head and Makoto said an 'okay'. "Rei, you stay with Ami – once you get leads, start following it," said Minako as she started to run down the stairs of the temple with Makoto following behind her.

That beings their search for their Princess, leader, and friend.

Meanwhile, in the hospital, the five boys just arrived and were at the counter asking the nurse what room Serena Winner was in and what floor. They arrived later than expected because of a certain braided baka and a small mission they had to take care of.

"Ms. Winner is in room C47 on floor six," responded the nurse.

"Thank you," said Quatre as they all made their way to the elevation, pressing the button for the sixth floor.

Quatre had a dozen of red roses in his hands for Serena while Duo had a couple of balloons that said "Get Well Soon" and the other boys were empty handed. The rest of the boys weren't very happy to know that they'll have to live with a girl that they barely knew. It was a plus that she doesn't remember her past because then they don't have any worries about her working for an organization that might be against them.

Once they found room C47, they went in to discover that Serena had already woken up and she was sitting there in her bed listening to some music. Quatre smiled at her immediately putting down the dozen of roses at her bedside. Serena looked up and blinked, glancing at the roses as a flash of pain entered her head. She immediately grabbed her head, letting out a hissing sound signaling pain.

"Serena! Are you alright?" asked Quatre. Serena looked up momentarily.

"Who are you?" asked Serena. Quatre smiled at her.

"I'm your brother, Quatre," responded Quatre.

"My brother?" asked Serena.

"Yes, I'm your brother and these are my friends. Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, and Wufei Chang," said Quatre as he pointed to each of the boys while saying their names.

"…Who am I then?" Serena asked innocently.

"You are Serena Winner," responded Quatre.

"Serena?" whispered Serena. The name didn't sound right to her. The name didn't ring any bells. It was almost as though it wasn't her name but why would her brother lie to her? Obviously the hospital won't let her go home with a bunch of strangers, now could they? Obviously not. She smiled at him, "Hello…brother."

Quatre smiled and nodded. Duo then handed her a couple of balloons.

"And these are for you, lovely," chirped Duo with a huge smile on his face. Serena looked at the balloons and smiled.

"Thank you, Duo-chan," responded Serena.

"No problem! I may run and hide but I never tell a lie," said Duo with a flirtatious wink. Serena giggled at the goofiness Duo displayed while Quatre was glaring at Duo. As for the other boys, well, they were waiting for something. Quatre closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He walked over to Duo slowly and smiled at him. A huge sweatdrop appeared behind Duo's head. "Uhh…hey there Q-man!" That was when Duo felt a harsh tug on his head. "OW!"

"Let's not flirt with Serena now, shall we," said Quatre through clenched teeth, obviously already overprotective of his adopted sister.

"Alright alright, let go!!!!!" shouted Duo. A fit of giggles came from the young blond girl resting on the bed – sounds of melody echoing through the room.

"Oh boy…you two are funny!" said Serena with a smile. Quatre smiled while Duo rubbed the back of his head a bit as the other boys either smirked or had a blank look on their faces.

"So, you ready to go home Sere?" asked Duo, who was already recovered from the little incident that happened a while ago.

"Home?" asked Serena.

"Yea! You know your house…or mansion! Cause you have to go home SOMEDAY!" shouted Duo.

"Duo…shut up. You're too loud," a monotone voice interrupted. Serena turned her head to look at the owner of the voice. Strong, emotionless, sexy, and stylish. Who could've said it any better than those four words? Sure Heero was completely drop dead gorgeous but he was also another stoic figure of a statue. How wonderful.

"Heero buddy! I'm just trying to help her out since she lost her memories, you know?" said Duo, putting an arm around Heero's shoulders. However, with just a blink of the eye, a gun was pointed at Duo's head. Serena's eyes grew wide with surprise. So he's sexy, emotionless, strong, and dangerous – quite a interesting mix of characteristics, eh?

Serena turned her head to look at the other two voiceless occupants. Wufei and Trowa were their names. Wufei seemed to be the angry guy who would always shout, 'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!' type of thing. On the other hand, Trowa seemed calm and peaceful – which means, if you bother him, he'd rather tune you out than get a gun and shoot.

"Quatre…you have really weird friends," said Serena. Her voice pierced through the atmosphere with innocence and a type of curiosity yet her voice held a hint of humor.

"I know," whispered Quatre who was currently rubbing his temples, trying to stop an oncoming headache. "I think I'm going to sign the release forms and get you out of here so I'll be right back." Serena nodded. After Quatre left, silence reigned in the room besides Duo's constant movements. It was silent and Serena glanced at Heero for a moment only for him to glance back at her. She quickly looked away.

_Damn. What kind of person is he?!_, thought Serena. Well, after that, there was no such thing as silence because Duo finally couldn't take it anymore and he somehow made it his job to bother everyone in the room until they talked. Of course, that lead to a nice cat and mouse chase between Wufei and Duo, which led to a gun pointed at the both of their heads, then it led to Trowa's rescue of 'This is a hospital, Heero. You're going to ignite an alarm somewhere and the police will be rushing here…' – though before Trowa could finish his nice elaboration of what would happen if people saw them, Heero had already put his gun away somewhere…just somewhere.

After about twenty minutes, Quatre returned and told them that they could all leave with Serena. Quatre handed Serena a pair of jeans and a pink tank top – he had the maids buy some woman clothes for Serena after the doctor telling him of her sizes – or estimation of sizes, hoping that he's right.

Serena got changed and got ready, fixing everything that she has to fix. Then Quatre led her out of the hospital and into the nice sleek black limousine. To say the least, Serena was impressed – after all, it seemed as though her brother was one of the richest young men in the world. Does that make her rich too? Of course! But that only means trouble, but why? Who knows.

After a several minute drive filled with arguments and whining, they've finally arrived in front of a big, gigantic estate. The gates slowly opened for their arrival and there, before them, was a huge mansion with at least three floors and ten bedrooms on each floor. Serena couldn't do anything but stare at it.

"Are you sure this is where I live?" asked Serena.

"Of course it's where you live. Don't be silly, sis," answered Quatre. Then a butler came towards them and bowed Sorry, I kind of forgot his name. Anyone want to tell me?.

"How may I help you, Master Quatre?" asked the butler.

"You can show get the car back in the garage. I will be showing Serena to her room," responded Quatre. The butler didn't say anything else but instead, he set off to do what he was told to do.

"Here, let's go inside," said Quatre. He led Serena into the mansion and a gasp left her mouth. Right when you enter through the main doorway, you enter a beautifully crafted grand hall decorated with a crystal chandelier on the ceiling. Staircases on reside on both sides that lead to the second floor – contrary to Serena's predictions of a three floored mansion. They walked up the stairs, her hand on the railing – filled with beautifully crafted designs.

Down the hall they went and they finally stopped in front of a set of double French doors. Quatre opened the doors for her and what was before her shocked her. There was a doorway to the balcony framed by silky white curtains. Then there was a bed, a nice queen sized bed fit for a princess – silky cream colored sheets with very light pink colored pillow cases. There were two nightstands – one on each side of the bed, the color schemes were just perfect.

A walk in closet to the side filled with wonderful and stylish clothes made by one of the most popular designers. A master bathroom as well, with a tub, a shower, and a sink – her whole room was basically a deluxe millionaire suite. It was absolutely breath taking. Serena hugged Quatre tightly and went to explore her room.

"Well, I hope you like your room. We kept it as neat as possible," said Quatre. Serena looked at her vanity desk and saw different kinds of top line make up. There were stuffed animals in different places – bunnies, bears, kittens, and puppies. However, Serena did not have any memories of this place. Was that a bad thing?

"Thank you Quatre!" shouted Serena.

"Well, I'll let you get reacquainted with your room. I will call you when lunch is ready," said Quatre. Serena nodded and then started to look through her closet. Who would've thought that she had such a nice place to live in? It was wonderful – beautiful clothes, big room, great brother – what more could a girl want?

---

Well, there's another chapter. I don't really have much time for the next week to a month. I have college exams next week and then I have other…things to work on like Christmas Shopping. Such a busy girl I am. Yet I like to procrastinate everything. Well, that's all I guess. Oh! VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT SERENA TO BE WITH!

Serena x Heero  
Serena x Duo  
Serena x Trowa  
Serena x Wufei  
Serena x Mamoru

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I got a load of reviews! Thank you so much everyone. Sorry for the late chapter but the Holiday break is for me to relax and have fun, right? Right! Besides, school's starting and I have a project due who knows when, and I want to finish playing my PS2 games. Hehe.

**Here are your votes:**

Serena x Heero – 20  
Serena x Duo - 6  
Serena x Trowa - 8  
Serena x Wufei - 7  
Serena x Mamoru – 2

I can't really guarantee that the most votes will win. I'm just going to see how this will happen. **Thank you everyone for your support.**

Disclaimer: Nyah! I don't own anything at all!

Forgotten Memories

Chapter 3

Serena laid on her beautiful queen sized bed while looking up at the ceiling. She was busy thinking about herself and hoped that maybe, she could remember some glimpse of a flashback that would make her remember. After about half an hour of self-absorption, nothing came to her mind so she merely gave up. It was just so hard to even remember anything – why? Was fate so cruel as to block all of her memories? She shrugged it off as she got off of her bed to go over to her stereo. She flicked through the different music CDs and looked for one that seemed slightly interesting.

It was only her memory that was forgotten, not her knowledge of the outside world, including entertainment. She stopped at the Lindsay Lohan's Speak album and popped it in the CD. As the stereo played it, music blasted through her room softly – not too loud yet not too unobtrusive. She started to walk around her room and looked around. It was interesting because around her room contained a lot of photos of herself with a bright smile on her face.

Of course, what she didn't know was that these photos were searched up in government records. There were a lot of photographs – true; however, most of them were edited in a program to make it look unique. There were a few baby pictures though – not a whole lot. That was when she noticed the band around her ring finger. She blinked and looked at her figure closely. It was a ring – almost like an engagement ring. It was a silver band with a crescent moon crystal in the middle along with some engravings.

She took the ring off and examined it closer then she noticed the date that was engraved inside. Unknown to her, it was the date that her and Mamoru started going out. Other than that, there was an "_M&U Forever_" engraved right before the date. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What did "M&U" stand for? And what did it mean by "forever"? Also, the date? Perhaps, she should ask Quatre about this before asking herself any more questions.

Just then a knock was heard on her door. Serena turned her head around to look at the door.

"Come in," she said. The door opened to reveal the man with platinum blond hair and blue eyes whom is also her beloved older brother.

"Serena, lunch is ready," said Quatre.

"Alright!" shouted Serena before Quatre led her down the stairs and into the Kitchen. She and Quatre took their seats at the dining table as the servants started to pile up food right in front of them. Serena was really hungry and when she saw the Bacon Lettuce Tomato sandwich, she just wanted to gobble it up but she also knew that it was rude. She waited until everything was served: the sandwich, the drinks, the soup, and the side salad.

When everything was served, they all started to eat. Surprisingly, Duo, the one with the long chestnut brown hair and twinkling eyes ate the fastest yet sloppiest out of all of them. Wufei looked at Duo with disgust before he continued eating. Then Serena thought about the question she was going to ask and how to start. She took a napkin and wiped her mouth.

"Quatre, I have a question," started Serena. Quatre looked up from his meal and smiled.

"Sure…what is it?" asked Quatre.

"Why do I have an engagement ring? Also, it was engraved with "_M&U forever_" on it," finished Serena. With her question, Duo automatically spit out the grape juice that was in his mouth.

"MAXWELL!" shouted Wufei.

"Sorry Wu-man," said Duo sheepishly. Just taking one look at Wufei's face, you could tell that his eyebrow was twitching and his fists were clenched. Wufei tried to calm himself down after the look Quatre gave him. _1…2…3…_Wufei counted in order to calm himself down. Quatre smiled at his sister.

"What do you mean, Serena?" asked Quatre cautiously. Serena rolled her eyes and took off the silver band from her ring finger and held it up for everyone to see.

"I'm talking about this, dear brother," said Serena.

"Oh that…" started Quatre who was still trying to form a sentence that made sense and a sentence that would explain everything.

"Yes, this! Tell me…am I engaged?! Or do I have a boyfriend?!" asked Serena. She looked at the boys and each of them seemed to be avoiding her eyes except for Heero and Trowa – they just seem to be sitting there like nothing interesting was going on. "Well?"

"Oh you see…you and Heero are going out," Quatre suddenly blurted. At that sentence, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei suddenly spit or sprayed out what they were drinking in shock.

"What did you just say, Winner?" asked Wufei.

"Hn," grunted Heero, meaning he was asking the same thing.

"Yea Serena. Heero and you are going out," said Quatre with a bright smile while he eyed Heero cautiously.

"Hn," grunted Heero again and began to finish his lunch. Heero knew better to argue with Quatre when Quatre eyes him in that sort of way.

"Okay, so let's say Heero and I are or…were going out. What does the initials and the date mean?" asked Serena. She eyed her brother carefully, watching as Quatre gulped. After a couple of seconds, Quatre quickly had a response.

"Well, you never told me! Only you and Heero knew what it meant!" replied Quatre, secretly wiping the sweat off of his brow. Then everyone turned to look at Heero and all Heero could do was send a death glare at Quatre's way. Quatre merely smiled back shyly. Heero coughed a little before he started to talk in a monotone, which caused Serena to wonder.

"The initials stand for me and you and the date stands for our anniversary," was all Heero said before he finished up his lunch while everyone stared at him. Who the heck spells me and you as "M&U"? So Heero wasn't really the best person to make up an excuse. Serena was still eyeing him warily.

"Right…why would someone marry a speechless zombie like Heero?!" shouted Serena.

"Apparently you did…" said Duo with a smirk.

"Ughhh…" said Serena.

"Well, if you don't want the relationship, I'm sure you and Heero could break up," suggested Quatre. Heero merely nodded once to this suggestion. Boy was that a big mistake.

"Oh I see. So I've been with Heero for about two years or so, maybe more, maybe less, and I'm engaged to him. When I got into an accident, he didn't seem to give a shit about my well being or me. And now, when you talk about us breaking up, he fully agrees with it. So, what does this mean?" blabbered Serena. The boys merely looked at her and expected her to go on. Serena let out an annoyed sigh.

"So Heero Yuy here doesn't love me at ALL if he is willing to let our engagement go that easily!" yelled Serena.

"But Sere…you didn't want it…" said Quatre.

"That's because I lost my memories! I have an excuse of letting it go since I have no recollection but that's beside the point. Heero, if you never loved me, you should've never dated me before! Men!" shouted Serena before she left the dining table and ran up to her room.

"Heero buddy! I think you said something wrong," said Duo.

"Baka Maxwell, Yuy never said anything at all!" shouted Wufei.

"…" was all Trowa could say.

"Hn," grunted Heero. Quatre sighed and put his head in his hands.

"What can we do now?!" shouted Quatre.

"Well Q-Man, it's easy. You have to cheer Serena up again," suggested Duo.

"Yeah but how?" asked Quatre.

"Well, since she thinks that her and Heero are engaged, why not have Heero spend a day with her…you know? Roses, picnic, and some romantic stuff?" said Duo. Heero just gave Duo that glare that said 'I'm going to kill you within a minute if I actually have to go through that.' Duo, on the other hand, didn't really care about his glares.

"That's a great idea Duo!" shouted Quatre. Then Quatre looked at Heero. "Heero, please, as a friend, do me this favor? I'd hate to have Serena mad at us for a long time. Just imagine it…a girl wreaking havoc everywhere! I mean…if she's not happy, she'll go out and run around you don't know what might happen!"

Heero looked a Quatre and then he merely grunted again. Duo looked at Heero and sighed while shaking his head.

"Heero could never be able to pull that off. I mean, he's such an emotionless monster! He can never make Serena happy," said Duo.

"Maxwell…" said Wufei as his eyebrow was twitching.

"Hn. If I make her happy, you owe me something big, Duo," said Heero as he got up from his seat and walked out.

"Good job, Duo!" said Quatre with a bright smile. Duo merely basked in glory until he thought about what Heero said.

"Shit…" was all Duo could muster. Wufei, on the other hand, was busy smirking and thinking about the things Heero could request.

A couple of minutes later, Heero came back into the dinner room and looked at them all.

"…I said I could make her happy but I never said that I could plan everything," said Heero. Duo stared at him and started to laugh while Trowa started to cough. Quatre had a huge sweatdrop over his head and Wufei was just muttering something about 'baka Maxwell.'

Meanwhile, Serena filled her bathtub with warm water, flower petals, and some milk for her skin. When everything was right, she got and soaked into the tub. She let out a content sigh before she let her thoughts consume her once again. Nothing seemed to make sense at all but it's the only thing she knows. She's engaged! To a man she doesn't even remember. How could this happen to her? Today will be a long day indeed.

Before she got to think anymore, she heard her bathroom door open. She gasped when she saw Heero walk in.

"What do you want?! GET OUT, YOU PERVERT!" Serena screamed. Heero looked at her blankly.

"I'm your fiancé. Stop shouting. I'm taking you out to dinner so get ready by 6 pm and dress formally," said Heero before he walked out while shutting the door behind him.

When the boys were downstairs, Quatre and Duo planned everything out from dinner to a walk on the beach. Though, Heero was in charge in saying what he had to say, which probably wouldn't be words. But who knows.

Serena was in her tub, in shock, and … happy? Well, perhaps today wasn't going to be a long day after all. She'll finally get to know her fiancé and maybe this is a chance to regain her memories!

---

That's it for now. Sorry about the delay but I'm really tired and I kind of rushed this. Have fun everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Well…hey there! I'm here with a new chapter and I have absolutely no clue what to write. Well, maybe I do but who knows, yeah? Enjoy this new chapter everyone!

**Here are your votes:**

Serena x Heero – 24  
Serena x Duo - 6  
Serena x Trowa - 10  
Serena x Wufei - 7  
Serena x Mamoru – 2

**I am not certain whether or not this is a Serena and Heero story. Anything can change. So, please continue voting. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS.**

Disclaimer: As if…get away from me.

Forgotten Memories

Chapter 4

Serena was humming a soft tune while looking through her giant walk in closet. She looked at the different kind of dresses and evening gowns. She didn't know how formal she wanted to go so she decided that she'll just look through the dresses and decide from there. She stopped when she saw a lovely black dress. She took it and held it in front of her while she was at the body length mirror. She smiled and nodded her head.

She went into the bathroom to change and within a few minutes, she walked out in that dress. It was black in color as it went up to her ankles in length. It had sparkles of glitter all over the dress. It had a plain strap of fabric on each shoulder. About half of her back was exposed while strings went crisscross on her back. She looked at herself in the mirror and then looked at the clock. She had about half an hour left before Heero came and took her out.

She was nervous yet excited. She felt like a schoolgirl who had just been asked out on a date with her longtime crush. She sat in front of her vanity mirror and started to look at the different kinds of make up. She took out mascara and started to apply a little then she took out the liquid eyeliner. After the eyeliner, she took out a silver, gray, and dark gray eye shadow set. She applied some of each until she achieved her desired look.

The next thing was her hair. She took her hair out of the silly hairstyle and started to mess with her hair. After a couple of minutes, she figured that she might have to cut her hair shorter if she wanted everything simpler. She finally settled for a bun with strands of hair falling out. She applied a thin coat of pink lip gloss on her lips. Then she took out a pair of dangly earrings.

She took out a nice silver colored necklace. It was obviously made of white gold and there was a pendant. The pendant was a pink crescent moon. Then she made sure that she was wearing her engagement ring. She added a white gold bracelet with charms on them. She then went back into her closet to look at the purse and the shoes.

She took out a black-strapped high heel shoes and a small black purse. She looked at herself once again in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. So she wasn't so bad when it came to dressing up. She giggled a little before the knock on her door drew her out of her reverie.

"Come in," Serena said. The doorknob slowly turned and her door creaked open to reveal a dashing handsome knight in shining armor. Actually, it was just Heero in a black tuxedo. It was a stunning display though. Serena couldn't help but to stare at Heero for a moment. However, flashes of memory appeared.

Serena's eyes narrowed as she saw a man in a black tuxedo. Except, this man had eyes of midnight blue but his eyes were hidden behind a white mask. His hair was jet black and kind of messy. But covering his hair was a … hat. Yes, it was an odd hat indeed. He had gloves covering his hands and in one of his hands was a cane like object.

"Serena…" said the figure. Who was he? Serena reached out a hand to attempt to touch this figure and then …

"Serena?"

Serena blinked her eyes a few times before she noticed that everything faded away and now Heero was the only one who was standing in front of her.

"Are you alright?" asked Heero. Serena nodded her head.

"You look great," said Serena as she smiled at her fiancé. Heero held no emotion at all when he received the compliment. He nodded.

"You don't look too bad yourself. Now, let's go," said Heero who took a hold of her hand and started to drag her out of the room. Serena glared at him for a bit before starting to talk again.

"Where are we going?" asked Serena.

"You'll see soon enough," was all Heero said before they walked out of the house. Before they walked out of the house though, they both passed Duo and once Duo took a look at Serena, he fainted. Serena was giggling by the time they were out of the house. Then a limo pulled up in front of the couple.

Heero, being the silent gentlemen, opened the door for Serena. She smiled and whispered a thank you before stepping inside with Heero right behind her. The ride was silent and the tension seems to just sizzle.

"Heero…what was I like before?" asked Serena innocently. Little did she know that this question was much harder than meets the eye. Heero glanced at her and blinked. He had no clue what to say. She was looking at him, expecting an answer. Maybe he can tell her how Relena is, saying that's how she is. But then that would mean Serena would become another Relena. Heero shuddered at that thought.

"…"

"Heero?" asked Serena. Then the ride stopped and Heero glanced out the window, silently thanking the heavens.

"Let's go to dinner, Serena," said Heero as he helped her out of the limo. He held onto her hand until they went inside the fancy French restaurant. A few people glanced at this lovely couple and sighed. Some were already married and thought about how wonderful it was when young love was discovered while some others dream of the day their wedding will be held.

The waiter showed Heero and Serena to their table, letting them take a seat. "What would you like to drink, sir?" asked the waiter. Heero glanced at Serena and then back to the waiter.

"Two glasses of water, please," said Heero. The waiter bowed before going to get those glasses of water, letting the two look at their menus. Although, their little moment of silence was short lived.

"Heero?" a voice rang out through the crowd of tables. The owner of this voice was well known through the world. Eyes of blue looked at the couple while her dirty blond hair swayed as she walked.

"Hn," grunted Heero, not even glancing at the woman.

"Heero…that's a bit rude," said Serena, looking out from her menu.

"Hn," grunted Heero again. Serena glared at him a little before turning her attention to the woman who seems to be looking at Heero as though Heero was HER fiancé. This annoyed Serena a little but she brushed it off.

"Who…are you?" asked the woman. Serena smiled before she replied with confidence.

"I'm Heero's fiancée," said Serena.

"Fiancée?" asked the woman breathlessly. This woman seems to be having an inner battle, just trying to control her emotions. She couldn't believe that Heero could have a fiancée and she wasn't his fiancée. In fact, no one ever told her that Heero was engaged! How could this have happened?

"I'm sorry. You must be mistaken. Heero would never have anyone else but me as his fiancée," replied the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Serena.

"I'm Relena Peacecraft," said the woman. Before any further discussion could happen, Heero's watch started to emit a sound. Beep beep beep. Heero flipped open his watch to reveal a communicator. Quatre was on the screen.

"Heero! Dr. J just called," said Quatre.

"I'll be there," said Heero as he closed his communicator. He stood up and grabbed Serena's hand, proceeding to pull her outside.

"We're going home," said Heero.

"Home?! But why? I haven't even had dinner yet!" protested Serena.

"I have work to do," was all Heero replied before they got into the limo and the driver drove them back to the Winner Estate, leaving a stunned Relena standing at the restaurant. Little did Heero know that he had hell to pay for when he has free time.

Heero and Serena went back into the mansion and then Heero just left. Serena was glaring at a wall until one of the maids told her it was dinner. She smiled and nodded. Before she started to eat though, she went up to her room to change while muttering things to herself.

"I can't believe that man. Leaving in the middle of a date to go to work! And who is this Relena character?! How can she say such a thing! Oh my god! I'm wondering how in the whole wide world did I stand him! What about him did I like? Is there anything at all worth liking about him? UGH!" then she just threw her purse across her room in fury.

"Calm down, Serena. Everything will be fine! I'll just ignore him for a day or two…or several months, whichever seems right," said Serena as she went downstairs to eat her dinner in peace. No one was home besides the maids and servants. Apparently, the boys had a job to do. What was there job? Well, she'll just have to ask them when she sees them.

---

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city where streetlights lit up the road, in the Crown Arcade sat a couple of people in a booth. Sighs were heard from this table.

"It's been two days and we still have nothing," said Rei.

"Give it some time. Maybe she'll … pop up somewhere," said Minako hopefully.

"Stop moping around. My computer is already trying it's hardest to find her but something is blocking me. I'm not sure who or what but…" said Ami.

"Wait. Are you saying that someone doesn't want us to find her?" asked Makoto.

"It seems to be that way," said Ami.

"The question is: why?" said Mamoru as he approached the girls. His appearance was awful. His midnight dark hair was messy as though he just woke up. There were dark circles around his eyes, indicating that he had not gotten enough sleep these past few days. His voice sounded like his throat was sore.

"Mamoru…are you okay?" questioned Rei.

"Yes, I'm fine. Forget about me…what about Usagi?" asked Darien.

"Mamoru, I think you should go home and take some rest first. You can't do any good when you're like this," said Amy.

"I can't sleep at all with Usagi missing like this!" said Darien, pounding his fist on the table.

"It's only been two days! She'll show up before the end of the week! Guarantee!" shouted Minako.

"…" Mamoru couldn't say anything at all because deep inside, he had a feeling that nothing was going to be the way they were when they find Usagi.

"I'm going home. I'm sure grandpa wouldn't want me out this late," said Rei as she got up from her seat and started to walk out of the Arcade.

"Bye Rei," said all three girls. Mamoru waved at the remaining girls, signaling that he was going to leave as well. He left shortly after Rei left.

"Ami, is there any other way of finding Usagi?" asked Mako.

"Well, I've been trying to find her through her own essence but it seems as though it's not working. I could try finding her through her Sailor Moon energy but if she doesn't transform, I can't help that," said Ami.

"So there's really no way at all?" asked Minako.

"We could always try the easy approach. Like going to the police and putting up banners," said Ami.

"That's actually smart…why have we not thought about it?" asked Mako.

"It's because we thought that Usagi would show up sooner or later. Either that or we'd be able to find her through her essence," answered Ami.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! We should start right now!" said Minako as she stood up with energy pumping through her veins.

"Calm down Minako. Do you realize what time it is?" said Ami. Both Makoto and Minako glanced at the clock, noticing that it was now midnight.

"Well, we always stayed up this late when we were fighting," said Minako.

"We all have exams tomorrow. I think we should get a good night of rest before doing those banners," said Ami.

"Good idea," commented Makoto. And with that, everyone went home to have a good night's rest. However, all thoughts were towards a certain blond haired girl, who was currently pissed off at the sudden disappearance of her so-called fiancé, her brother, and the rest of the group.

--

Well, that's all for now. Took me a while since I didn't know what to write about. Well, remember to review and continue voting! Night people.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I'm back? I'm pretty sure I'm about to get assassinated in the next few minutes but at least let me finish this chapter! Yeah, so I got lazy … and lazy. Well, not much. I guess I'll go back to tell you the story, ne?

Oh, I lost count somewhere. / So I'll have to recount someday. Hahaha…

Disclaimer: Not mine! I wish it was… Sad face.

**Warning: Major OOC and fast forwarding.**

Forgotten Memories

Chapter 5

A big slam echoed through the room. Silence followed this slam as no one dared to speak. All that could be seen were shadows of the night.

"Can anyone explain why there's a teenaged girl in your house? Or the fact that there's someone out there looking for her? Or maybe that this have continued for over FIVE MONTHS?"

Silence again. No words, no sound, and definitely no explanation.

"Dr. J asked you all a question," replied another person.

"I adopted her," explained Quatre. Brave man, very brave.

"And Quatre, my dear, do you understand the consequences?" asked Dr. J.

"I do believe that we are allowed to make our own decisions. I can assure you that she knows nothing and as for whomever that's searching for her, they're not succeeding much."

"That is true but it is still not safe for her to stay in Japan," replied Dr. J.

"But sir…" started Quatre.

"Send her to the Americas. She will be trained," said Dr. J.

"What!" shouted Quatre and Duo. The rest of the boys stayed silent yet this thought bothered him, knowing that Serena would be going through training.

"I will not repeat myself," said Dr. J.

"But…" started Duo.

"Duo…just do as you are told."

Silence once again. Everyone deep in thoughts – nothing spoken to each other as silence reigned. Darkness overshadowed truth and emotions faded into oblivion.

---

"I'm going WHERE!" shouted Serena as disbelief hung to her as the sorrow crept into her heart. "But why?"

"It's better for you to attend school there. Especially in politics – you are an heir to the Winner estate," explained Quatre.

"But Quatre, you're here. You're the Winner heir, you will be the one inheriting everything, and you will be a world figure," said Serena. She didn't want to leave them, not like this. Sure she's lost her memories but she certainly did not want to leave. She liked it here … all she ever knew was here. As little as it may be but it means something to her.

"I'm sorry Serena but as a Winner, you must," said Quatre.

As they argued, the servants were already packing her belongings – clothes, accessories, necessities, and so forth. All Serena did was look at Quatre then she went onto her balcony and just looked far away into the horizon.

"You'll be living with a few doctors," said Quatre before he turned and left. It was hard for him … it was hard for everybody. She was too innocent, too fragile …

---

Her departure was in silence. She was driven to the airport – her eyes blank and her mouth unmoving. No smile, no frown, … just nothing. She just stood there, looking at them all …

"I guess this is good bye for now," said Serena. She bowed in respect. "Thank you for everything. I'll be sure to return after I become someone everyone expects."

Lies. That was a lie. The boys didn't want this. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei – they don't want this. Pain etched at their hearts but they couldn't take her back now – no, it would be going against the doctors, against the people who taught them what they know. It was so hard to say something, just anything. All they could do was look at her as she looked back.

Serena slowly turned around and started to walk away from everything that she's grown to know and grown to love. The engagement ring was still on her finger, lingering, and burning.

"Serena."

It was a whisper, a small whisper yet she heard it. The voice – so sadden … yet so familiar. She turned her head around, only to find that it was Heero who had called out to her. It was her fiancé … her stoic fiancé. He was getting closer to her, closer and closer until she could feel the heat from his body.

"Yes?" she asked. What else could she say? Tears threatened to leave her eyes but she held them back. She couldn't cry. No, she wouldn't. This would not be a forever deal. She'll come back to see them all … to see him. As much as she hated to admit, she loved him dearly even if she did loose her memories, she loves him.

There it was … the cloud nine feeling. Surprise, love, happiness, sadness … they were all swirling within her being. His lips were on hers in a kiss. Small, short, yet it was as sweet as anyone would ever want. His hands touched her cheek as his thumb wiped away a teardrop that she never noticed she had.

"I'll wait for you," he said.

If anyone else were in her place, they'd melt into a puddle. She wanted to melt but all she could manage was a smile – just for him. Her eyes showed love and passion – just for him. He liked it. He liked how this was just for him. But it also killed him to know that she could change.

"Promise me that you won't change."

Serena blinked and looked at him in question. Was he worried? About her feelings and about their love? She smiled at him again and kissed him.

"I promise," she whispered. She hugged him softly before whispering another good-bye. Then, she was gone. Out of his reach, out of his grasp, and out of his life … for now. He would wait. He would wait for her to return even if it meant a lifetime. She would come back … as the same person who left.

He snapped back into his perfect soldier persona before turning around. Quatre was softly smiling as Duo held that annoying grin he hated. He wanted to smudge that grin off his face but that'll wait for another time. Trowa showed no feelings – all he could do was stare at him and into his soul. It was almost as if Trowa was reading him like an open book. Wufei, well, what could you say about Wufei? Nothing. Wufei didn't even look at him – not one glance.

That was it, that was how Serena Winner went. All the boys … were praying for her health, safety, and sanity.

---

"Rei, did you see that new advertisement? The new shopping mall is going to have a gigantic sale!" shouted Minako from her seat at the booth.

"This again? You've been talking about this advertisement for the past week. When exactly does it start and end? Does it last forever? Cause it seems like it does," muttered Rei, taking a sip from her soda.

"It's going to last for two weeks and we still haven't had the time to go!" piped in Makoto.

"We need to continue studying," responded Ami. Almost everyone fell out of their seats.

"But Ami! There's only ONE more week left! You can't torture us like this," cried Minako.

"Ami's right, you know," responded Rei.

"Rei, you're actually on her side? What about the dresses? The nec…"

"Shut it, Minako," muttered Rei.

"Rei," whined Minako.

"Come on Rei, don't make people cry in the Arcade. It'll just turn into incessant wailing."

"Shut it, Mamoru," muttered Rei.

"Well, someone's bitter today," said Mamoru.

"She's only bitter cause she failed her previous exam!" shouted Makoto.

"Did not!" retorted Rei.

Mamoru could only look at them with a sad smile on his face. It reminded him of someone, it reminded him of memories, and his smile disappeared. It's been over five months and they still couldn't find her. The police wasn't any help and they couldn't get her signal anywhere. It was as though she vanished off the face of the Earth. That unnerved him. They had a bond, did they not? They were destined. Why…why was fate so cruel to them now?

He blamed himself, you know? If he was protecting her then maybe this could be all prevented. On part, he's insanely depressed of loosing that one person who meant so much to him yet the other part wanted to kill himself for his failure to his princess. How could he have been so stupid right?

The senshi weren't any better. They pretend nothing happened and pretended that it didn't affect them. They were trying to stay strong … if not for themselves then for each other. Even as they were arguing, they notice Mamoru's sad face. They had to stay strong … they had hope; they had hope of finding her again. She will return as destiny shall rule and fate decided. Her path was with them and will forever be with them. Yes, there is hope.

"It's been five months, you know?" whispered Minako. Silence reigned…

"Do you think that we have failed her?" asked Ami. The book Ami was holding was now closed and untouched.

"You can't think that. Guys, we promised that we had to have hope. She will return. She's our Princess and our friend. She promised us that we're friends forever. She will not leave us," said Rei.

"Sometimes, I wish that was true Rei but truth is in front of us. It's been five months and there's still no news of her. Not even with our skills…" said Minako.

"Minako…" said Rei.

"Come on guys. Cheer up. Usagi would hate for us to be like this! Even if she's not with us physically, she's always with us spiritually, right?" asked Makoto.

"You speak as though she's gone forever," whispered Mamoru. Silence. Heads were down as sadness reigned. Mamoru merely turned and walked away to greet Andrew with a fake smile.

"I didn't think of it that way," said Makoto.

"Mako, we know. It's okay," said Minako with a small smile gracing her lips.

Something slammed onto the table.

"I just wish we could do something. We're just sitting here and she's out there. We don't know where, we don't know what she's doing…we don't even know if she's alive!" cried Rei. Tears were forming in her eyes and a teardrop fell. This teardrop made a silent splash onto the table.

"Rei…" said Minako. Everyone was speechless. It was Rei who upheld the hope most of the time and now, even Rei had to break down. Where is this all headed…

"Remember Rei…what you said to us? We can't give up hope. She's our Princess and our friend. We have to stay strong for her," whispered Ami. Another moment of silence.

"You're right…I should be more hopeful. Sorry guys," said Rei.

"We understand. You've been so strong through this all. I'm just glad we could go through this together instead of alone," said Minako. Silent nods and agreements went around the table…

---

SO…I wonder how Usagi will turn out to be. Training! Yeah, I took a long time …didn't I? SORRY. GOMEN. Don't kill me please. Cries Anyways, till next time.

Oh, Review plx?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Forgotten Memories

Chapter 6

Five years went by quickly. New years came, and then Christmas came, and so on and so forth. Five bloody years – it's been five god damn bloody years. After five years of torture, five years of tears, and five years of unexpected training, she was finally returning to Japan. Her eyes closed for a brief moment before they opened again, staring out the airplane window. She could see the clouds that floated nearby, the stars that shone in the night sky, and the light that these stars provided. With a sigh, she closed her eyes once again, remembering the last day that she had been in Japan…

_"Promise me that you won't change." _

_Serena blinked and looked at him in question. Was he worried? About her feelings and about their love? She smiled at him again and kissed him. _

_"I promise," she whispered. She hugged him softly before whispering another good-bye. Then, she was gone. Out of his reach, out of his grasp, and out of his life … for now. He would wait. He would wait for her to return even if it meant a lifetime. She would come back … as the same person who left. _

That promise she made the day she left Japan echoed in her head for the past five years. At every moment, she had to remind herself that she had promised Heero she wouldn't change. She didn't want to break her promise – she really didn't. But the things she had to go through for the past five years was too much for her to keep that promise. Regardless of whether she wanted it or not, she was a different person. Her views about the world have changed – her views of everything have changed.

She wasn't as innocent as she was five years ago. She wasn't as naïve as she was five years ago. She wasn't the Serena everyone knew five years ago. She returns to Japan as a killer, a cold-blooded killer. Her name has changed as well. She no longer goes by Serena Winner, but … "Chi."

Her eyes opened, revealing crystal blue orbs. Her eyes don't shine anymore – they were dull and void of life. She looked at her left hand, remembering the simple silver band that had been there five years ago. Yes, she took the band off. She had to. She didn't have a choice. Her training, her missions required her appearance to be generic – nothing recognizable.

She wanted to sigh but she couldn't. Sighing would signal a type of emotion and she was taught to never show anything. Fake emotion was allowed but it would be dangerous to let anyone see what you were truly feeling. A cruel smirk reached her lips – her trainers had to beat that simple rule into her head. And even so, she showed emotion – not the type that would give her away but the type that told you she was going to kill you with a smile. The joys of that were unexplainable. The feelings it brought … they were wonderful yet horrible at the same time. She slightly wondered if this was what the other boys had to go through …

And if so, how did they keep themselves sane? Certainly they had more training than she and her brother … her brother could continue being so kind and generous. A frown marred her features. It is enough, enough with thinking about emotional disturbances. Her eyes drifted close, determined to get a little rest for her eyes. No, she wasn't sleeping. She was awake and alert. She's just … resting her eyes.

---

Her eyes immediately opened as a voice echoed through the airplane, telling everyone of their landing in Japan. She buckled herself in as the plane landed. It was a some-what smooth landing, if you were the pilot. As a passenger, it wasn't anymore smooth than a jagged rock. So she was exaggerating, but she honestly hated the way they landed. Couldn't they be a bit more professional? When they landed the plane, you could feel, no, you could hear the plane descend. Was that supposed to happen? Maybe it wasn't the pilot's fault … perhaps it was just the plane itself. Perhaps they need improvements on their technology regarding airplanes. She couldn't help but to snicker at her own thought. Honestly, she has gotten cynical over the years. That, or overconfident – whichever suited the situation.

And there she was, grabbing her luggage, which was one duffle bag, and walking out the baggage claim area. She looked around carefully, surveying the area, making sure she knew where she was going. The boys weren't here – they weren't supposed to be here. They weren't supposed to know she returned. Why? Well, let's just say she had a mission to attend to.

She took a taxi and left the airport. She glanced out the window, looking at everything they passed. She recognized some of these places but not many. Her memory of the past was no better than it was five years ago. She only remembered the places that she had been to with the boys but anything beyond that, she couldn't remember. However, after five years of having amnesia, she doesn't particularly care for remembering her past. Why? It's the past. It's over with. What's the point of chasing down your past when you have to chase down your future?

---

"Rei, do you know where the remote is?"

"Minako, why in the world would I know where the remote is? I haven't even been to the living room this morning," Rei replied.

"Well, I haven't either! And I can't seem to find it," answered Minako as she rummaged through the couch and the coffee table.

"Maybe you took it to your room," suggested Rei.

"Now, why would I do that? I don't have a TV in my room."

"I don't know Minako. When you get tired enough at night from watching TV, you do have the habit of stealing the remote unintentionally…"

"Yeah okay, Rei. Whatever. It's not in my room – I already checked."

Rei glanced at Minako from the kitchen and blinked. Then she shook her head, mumbling something about "things that never change around here." It's been five and a half years since they've seen or heard about Usagi. They were starting to give up hope. The police couldn't find her. The Senshi tried so hard to track Usagi down but it always ends up the same … nothing – absolutely nothing. There wasn't even a damn clue.

Through these years, the Senshi have already graduated from High School and are going to University. Because of their duties as Senshi and because of their missing leader, none of them could really leave. They had to stay for their duties and responsibilities. Perhaps, one day Usagi will appear again … crying and apologizing for leaving so abruptly.

A smile reached Rei's face as she thought about the possibilities and what would happen if Usagi did show up again. But the smile was quickly replaced by a frown.

Even if Usagi was missing, the Senshi did keep living. They lived, if not for themselves, but for Usagi. Rei didn't live at the temple anymore. Minako and Ami didn't live with their parents anymore. Makoto didn't live alone anymore. Through the years, the Senshi have decided to live under one roof. They rented a beautiful house.

The house had six rooms, four baths, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and a work room. Every one of the girls had their own room. One of the leftover rooms was a guest room. And the last one was saved for Usagi … whenever she decides to come back. The work room, however, was a room with everything that a college student needed – computer, printer, textbooks, supplies, etc.

Indeed their lives were pretty good but it was still missing something. Mamoru, on the other hand, had completed his Medical degree and now works at one of the local hospitals. He still lives by himself in the same apartment though he would visit the girls once in a while.

Other than living in a different location and everyone being a bit older, nothing has really changed with the Senshi. They still fight evil, they still save innocents, and most of all…they still live their lives the way they desire.

"I found the remote!" yelled Minako.

"Where was it?" asked Rei, sipping on her cup of coffee.

"Under my bed," replied Minako nonchalantly – it was like talking about the weather … and perhaps, it was.

"Uh huh…"

---

**_3, 2, 1, RUN._**

"MAXWELL!" the shout could be heard throughout the whole mansion. Then the sounds of rampaging echoed off the walls.

Wufei skidded to a halt at the kitchen, looking at the two people who were currently drinking a cup of coffee and munching on a stack of pancakes. His eye twitched. It looks like they weren't going to say anything until he asked … It was quite hilarious. Every morning, it's the same routine and every morning; these two people would pretend nothing is happening despite that fact.

"Have you two seen the braided baka?" asked Wufei, his voice filled with anger – at Duo and at the fact that these two needed to be prompted for an answer.

Trowa casually pointed his fork towards the gardens while Quatre pointed towards the living room.

Twitch.

Twitch.

The sound of a gun going off could be heard somewhere in the mansion. Wufei smirked. So that's where he is … bothering Yui. Wufei quickly rushed up the stairs, heading towards his prey, completely forgetting that his other two companions were of no help.

"Come on Heero! You can't let Wufei kill me!" shouted Duo.

"Hn."

"Did you think that I would not find you if you caused that kind of commotion?" seethed Wufei, holding his katana while he waited at the door of Heero's room.

"Eep," squeaked Duo as he rushed off the balcony. Heero merely walked out of his room and into his bathroom as though nothing out-of-the-ordinary has happened. And perhaps, it wasn't.

Five years has passed -- five years since they sent Serena to America for training. Each of the boys didn't exactly feel happy about what they did. But they weren't given a choice. The guilt in their hearts was a little too much to bear. Sure, they didn't know her for a long period of time. Sure, they didn't exactly know her. But the joy she brought them, and the smiles that she'd give them when they came home – it was irreplaceable. They missed it. Whether or not they admit it, they missed it.

Five years wasn't exactly a long period of time to the boys. In fact, it passed pretty fast. You know, a little killing here, and little stealing there, and a little pain here, and a little pain there. It's all pretty normal around. Every morning, they'd wake up with Wufei shouting some type of nonsense that was probably caused by Duo – no, is caused by Duo. Then they have their famous hide-and-seek chase.

It doesn't change. Every morning, it's the same. Sometimes you wonder why Wufei doesn't bother to expect it and trap Duo one day. Perhaps he has grown accustomed to the daily chasing and the daily shouting. Why? No one would ever know.

Oh aside from that, they haven't heard from Serena in … oh, I don't know, five years. The doctors had prevented them from contacted her and vice versa. Why? They don't know. They care to know but they don't care to ask. Orders are orders – you don't go against them unless you want some undesirable consequence happening.

Nothing with the boys has changed. Relena is still chasing Heero here and there – saying how since his supposed fiancée is gone, she could take his fiancée's place. Heero ignores Relena … all the time – it didn't matter what her motives were, he merely ignored her. He had no interest in her persistent nature. Duo was more of a match for Relena but of course, Heero never said that out loud unless he wanted to be annoyed for the next year or so.

"So what's on the news, Trowa?" asked Quatre.

"The weather is nice out," replied Trowa.

"Really? Should we go out for a walk then?"

"Perhaps."

"Do you want to join us, Heero?" asked Quatre as Heero walked through the kitchen door, heading towards the pot of coffee that was waiting for him. Heero merely glanced at Quatre questionly as he poured coffee in his cup.

"To go out for a walk – Trowa said the weather is nice out."

"Hn."

"Then let's go for a walk this afternoon!"

"I want to go too!" shouted Duo as he ran past them.

"Baka Maxwell, you aren't going anywhere once I get my hands on you!" shouted Wufei, who was hot on Duo's tail.

"Eep!"

---

And none of them expected the change that would come soon…

---

Sorry everyone for the long update. I haven't really felt up to writing anything at all and stuff so yeah! But thanks for whoever is still reading this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's note: Holy cow. Lots of story alerts 3 Where's the reviews? I've been reading some old stories in hopes of getting more inspiration and it's failing miserably. Anyways, on with the story before I find the need to watch TV.

Forgotten Memories

Chapter 7

It was silent – almost too silent, that's if you ignored the incessant noise of a gun's safety being clicked on and off. And the owner of this gun had the most bored expression plastered on her face. One hand held her gun while the other held a hot pink colored cell phone with a strawberry phone charm dangling from the top. Hey, she may be a bit cold hearted now but that doesn't mean that her favorite colors changed too. Other than her annoying habit of playing with a dangerous object, her eyes were permanently stuck looking at the ceiling of her new apartment complex. All of a sudden, she casually and quietly placed her cell phone on the kitchen counter as she quickly checked her gun to see if it was loaded. Check – it was loaded. In a motion that cannot be seen with human eyes, she tucked the gun away at some random location on her body. Then a voice rang out, shouting with anger. It was her cell phone.

"Chi? Are you listening to me, Chi? CHI?" The voice was rough, old, and laced with irritation. Then the phone was once again in the hands of the owner.

"Yes Doc. I was listening," replied the owner, which was a female by the feminine voice she possessed.

"Then tell me what your mission is," replied the doctor.

"I thought it was your job to tell me the mission, not the other way around," stated the woman, a smirk slowly gracing her face. She could just imagine how frustrated the doctor must be at the moment.

"Celeste, your mission is to attend Tokyo University. You have five targets – you must assassinate all five of them," stated the doctor. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Doc, it's Chi and why in the world does this mission involve attending a University?" asked the woman.

"Listen very carefully…"

"As if I wasn't before," the woman muttered darkly. The person to whom she was speaking noticed this but didn't say anything regarding her manners.

"I want you to befriend your targets, pull as much information off of them as you can, and then assassinate them." And then there was a tapping noise. The woman's neatly polished fingernails were tapping on the kitchen counter – one after another.

"So J, what kind of information do they have?" asked the woman.

"Ones that will benefit us," replied J.

"No shit," she muttered.

"I suggest you prepare yourself. The boys attend that University as well."

"Well ain't that dandy. Oh and J, why didn't you just email me my mission? You're taking up my minutes."

"I'm paying for your damned phone, young lady!" shouted J.

"I got it, I got it," replied Chi she slowly recovered from the near fatal eardrum blowout. For an old man, his voice sure knows how to shriek to a very high note.

"I emailed the information to you. Be sure to read all the files."

"I'm not five years old, J! Oh and bye," she replied as she quickly flipped her phone closed, thus ending the call.

Chi leisurely strolled out of the kitchen, past the living room, and into her room. She sat at her desk, facing her laptop. She quickly turned on her laptop and typed something incoherent into it and opened up her email. Her eyes quickly scanned the information as a smile slowly grew upon her face. After reading everything thoroughly, she turned and saw her uniform lying innocently on her bed. She almost growled. She hated uniforms. She hated dressing the same as everyone else but she knew the drill. Besides that, what kind of university requires their students to wear uniforms? It's beyond absurd!

"That girl is absolutely infuriating," stated J as soon as he heard the phone's dial-tone, which signaled that Chi had hung up.

"Don't be so mad, doctor," said a woman as she strolled into his room. Beautiful emerald green eyes filled with confidence starred at him accompanied by a dazzling smile. Her hair was green in color as it cascaded down her back in a wavy motion. She slowly took a seat in one of the unoccupied seats.

"Now, why would I want to do that? I'd like to see you deal with her," stated the doctor.

"Now, I would if I wasn't so busy planning her schedules for the past five years," stated the woman with her index finger on her chin, head hilted up with a thoughtful expression. The doctor looked at her grimly, resisting the urge to throw his stapler at her head.

"Which also means, you got to work in the background while we, being in the front lines, get pummeled by her attitude," responded the doctor.

"She's not that bad is she, doc?" asked the woman, one of her eyebrows rising in question.

"And I'll state it once again, I'd like to see YOU deal with her," replied the doctor.

"Well no matter, the only reason we trained her was so she could go on this single mission," stated the woman.

"What's so important that you had to use her and no one else to complete this assignment? I could've just told the boys to do it," said the doc. A sinister smile graced the woman's lips.

"No no, no one else would do but her," she replied.

"And why's that, Emerald?" asked the doctor.

"Because even if she didn't kill them with her own hands, her intentions itself are enough to kill them," she replied.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," recited the doctor.

"Well, you can't exactly say that…but I guess you can," she replied cheerily. It was time for her revenge. Whether it is physical or emotional pain, or perhaps even both – she'll have it done. Best of all, no one would even know.

There was noise – laughing, yelling, screaming, giggling, and, of course, chattering. This was Tokyo University. This was the place where students succeed, fail, and so much more. This is also the place where …

"Why did we have to attend University? Lord knows we've learned everything and more!" shouted Duo.

"Shut up braided baka. Do you think that this was our idea?" shouted Wufei, who seemed awfully uptight this morning.

"I do believe that school is good for us. Why don't you all try to enjoy yourselves? It's not like we have anything else to do. We haven't gotten a mission in a while," said Quatre.

"Q-man, I love you and all but why in the world would you think this is fun? Are you saying going to school is fun? Or is it fun torturing us?" asked Duo with a semi-serious expression. Quatre looked at him for a while before being pulled into his thoughts. Yes, what was his purpose of dragging everyone to school again? Well … that much is obvious.

"Duo! Why would I ever want to torture you all? School is a great thing. You should take advantage of it when you still can," replied Quatre with an innocent smile.

"Whatever you say Q-man. This is the second week we've been here and I already want to kill someone," muttered Duo.

Of course, while these three wonderful people conversed, two stay silent: Trowa and Heero. They all quietly walked to their first class, Calculus II, and took their respective seats. Trowa and Quatre were at the front of the class. Duo and Wufei were next to the window – next to each other, which can cause a commotion at times. Heero, however, sits at the back of the class with his trusty laptop. They watched as people filed in and took their own seat…

"Minako! Give that back!" shouted a woman with raven hair cascading down her back, reaching the back of her knees.

"No way, Rei! Why can't you let me borrow it for a while! I forgot to do my homework last night," stated Minako.

"How in the world you managed to get into this class I do not know and probably don't want to either," muttered Rei.

"Shut up Rei! I can be smart when I want to be!" retorted Minako.

"I'm pretty sure smart means copying my homework about 100 of the time," Rei replied sarcastically.

"Well…whatever! I had a rough night!" shouted Minako as she proceeded to copy down Rei's homework furiously with an incredible pace.

"Rough night? More like being busy watching your damned soap operas," muttered Rei while glaring at Minako.

"Rei, they're dramas, not soap operas!" shouted Minako.

"Same thing," Rei replied nonchalantly.

"No!" shouted Minako.

"Yes!" Rei shouted back.

"Could you two stop fighting for two seconds?" asked a brunette, who had hair pulled into a high pony-tail.

"Maybe if she grows up," muttered Rei.

"I heard that Rei! Why are you so mean to me?" asked Minako, sniffling and faking tears.

"Why didn't you just attend acting school? You would've made it," Rei replied rather boredly, completely unfazed with Minako's 'let's randomly start crying for attention' scene.

"Blah blah blah," replied Minako, whom has resumed copying down the homework.

"Well, Ami, it seems these two aren't ever going to change," said the brunette. After hearing a period of silence, she turned to the side to see Ami reading a book … and studying. If she didn't have as much stamina as she did now, she would've fallen. Ami, always so studious and somewhat boring…

"Oh I'm sorry Makoto. I don't know I studied enough last night so I'm getting down some last minute reviewing," Ami replied.

"You studied for six hours last night. What in the world are you talking about?" asked Makoto, refraining from the urge to shout.

"So how you doing this fine morning, babe?" Minako looked up.

"Oh morning Duo," she replied. Duo looked at her and felt utterly ignored!

"Oh babe, no 'I love you' this morning?" asked Duo, feigning heartache.

"Maybe when I'm not copying Rei's homework," stated Minako. Rei glared at her while Makoto rolled her eyes. Ever since the boys entered the University, Duo had been flirting with girls nonstop and surprisingly, Minako was the only one who flirted back. Sometimes, you'd have to wonder why she was the only one but as for now, no one bothered or cared to ask.

A whistle rang out through the classroom. Everyone's head turned towards the professor. Blond hair reached the shoulders while a few strands covered his eyes from view, a clean and crisp suit, a dazzling smile, and sexy eyes. Too bad he had a horrible habit of getting attention by blowing a screeching whistle that echoed throughout the classroom. With almost zombie-like actions, everyone either went back to their seat or found some random seat to sit at. Not long afterwards, you could hear the professor clearing his throat, which immediately caught everyone's attention.

"Good morning everyone!" said the professor, who was extremely happy on this fine morning … it usually meant trouble. "We have a guest speaker today!" A collective groan rang through the classroom. It was well known that whenever they had guest speakers, everyone should be expected to be bored to death. Shortly after he announced the news, a man in his twenties walked in with a cup of coffee in hand.

Piercing deep blue eyes, hair in the color of the night sky, tall muscular build, cute smile, and mysterious eyes belonged to this guest speaker. Recognition flashed in the eyes of four students as well as the guest speaker when his eyes found theirs.

"This is Mamoru Chiba. He will be guest speaking about his career and what he does. He can give you an insight and give you more ideas of your future. But before that, we have a new student who transferred here from America…"

Just as the professor said that, a young woman walked in quietly. She stood at the front of the class and bowed. She had on the standard uniform – white blouse, checkered blue plaid skirt that ended a few inches above her knees, and black shoes. It looked normal, aside from the fact that her skirt was a little bit too short; her blouse wasn't buttoned all the way up so you see some cleavage, and her shoes were knee length boots with a 3-inch heel. Her beautiful sun-kissed blond hair reached the mid of her back, a few strands of hair fell towards her eyes and framed her face. Her crystalline blue eyes looked around the classroom, carefully studying her surroundings.

Ten pairs of eyes sparkled with recognition. Let's start with the boys. To say they were surprised was an understatement. To say they were shocked was an understatement. They couldn't stop starring at her – that's for sure.

"_Celeste? Isn't that Serena? Whoa, she looks different. I can't believe she cut her hair,"_ thought Duo.

"_Serena's back? How come she didn't tell me? How come I wasn't informed?! Oh just wait until I get my hands on her,"_ thought Quatre.

"_It looks like she's change,"_ thought Trowa.

"_Just great…the onna is back,"_ thought Wufei.

"_Sere…her eyes, they're empty,"_ thought Heero.

A million thoughts were going through their heads. There were just too many questions and not enough answers … for the time, that is. But not once did she look at the boys – not even to spare a glance.

Now the girls…their eyes locked briefly before they continued to stare at 'Celeste.'

"_OH MY GOD._ _THAT'S USAGI!"_ thought Minako.

"_I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. That's Usagi but why … how... I don't understand. Why is she going by a different name and why does she look so different?"_ thought Rei.

"_I recognize that energy signature…it's Usagi,"_ thought Ami.

"_Our princess – she's finally back_," thought Makoto.

"_Usako._ _We've finally found her,"_ thought Mamoru – tears threatened to spill from his eyes from joy but he controlled them.

There was so many emotions flowing around the room – it was chaotic. Happiness, excitement, confusion, fear, and everything else you could name. It was almost suffocating and she felt it. 'Celeste' felt the emotions that flowed through the room but she didn't feel anything herself. She felt empty and numb. She finally took a glance at the boys – lingering feelings, the sense of belonging, the **need** for belonging, and many more. However, she was on a mission. Nothing would affect her. Absolutely _**nothing**_. Or so she swears to herself…

"This is Celeste. Now everyone, be nice. She is a transfer student. Now, Celeste, feel free to take any seat." Celeste bowed and then walked towards the back, taking a seat right next to Heero. And class resumed … almost. Heero kept looking at her, kept starring at her, and if he had superpowers, she could've swore that he'd be burning a hole through her body by now. But of course, she ignored him. Her eyes briefly scanned the room, finding more than five familiar faces.

_Minako_ _Aino_

_Rei_ _Hino_

_Ami Mizuno_

_Makoto Kino_

_Mamoru Chiba_

They were all here – a small smirk graced her lips momentarily. Heero, on the other hand, noticed her smirk. He would have frowned if he could but his face was usually plastered with an emotionless mask. He didn't like the way she smirked. He didn't like the way she looked around the room. He didn't like the way her eyes didn't shine. He didn't like the way he didn't made a single move to recognize any of the boys. He didn't like how she had forgotten the promise so easily …. There were many things he didn't like at the moment but he couldn't dwell on that. He immediately pushed all thoughts and unwanted emotions aside.

As for Celeste's mission… It was perfect – more than perfect, no, beyond perfect. She'll befriend them, get close to them, and then … _**kill**_ them.


End file.
